


Darling

by retroelectric



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroelectric/pseuds/retroelectric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival and Arthur share Merlin and have lots of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Just pure porn, there should be more and more porn of Merlin being a cute little slut and Arthur and others pleasing him I guess!

Arthur had no idea how this happened, watching hazily as Merlin took Percival’s big dick in his tight little bum, _gods_ , the slick squelching noises as he grabbed at the ground for purchase.

 _Fuck_ , he made the most delicious noises, whining and needy, before looking up to Arthur, his blue eyes watering, his cheeks and ears prettily flushed.

“Arthur…”

“Yes, Merlin?”

“I wanna…I wanna—” He whined, scrabbling and tiredly reaching out for Arthur, “Ha-AH! Want you in my mouth, _please_?”

Percival grunted behind him, _fuck,_ the knight’s huge hands enveloping Merlin’s small hips, gripping at him in a pulling motion so there was no way Merlin could squirm out from being fucked so deep and so thoroughly.

Arthur could see everything. The slick shine of the oil on his taut cheeks, the huge meaty dick spearing his hole apart, and the look of needy desire while Merlin writhed so much.

“Don’t make him come, Percival,” Arthur says, his voice hoarse with desire, “When his little boy-cunt clenches on you, stop him from spending.”

“AH! A-Arthur!” Merlin whined, and the king actually walked forward a couple of paces, and that was just enough for the warlock to grab at his breeches and attempt to pull it down.

“Shh, shh.” Arthur properly knelt in front of Merlin, grabbing his face so he could see him, blue eyes fresh with tears. “Does it feel that good, darling boy? Why are you asking to have me in your mouth, Merlin?”

He traced his jaw and cheekbone lovingly, despite the intense heat of the situation.

“B-Because I—”

“Go on. It’s fine to admit you’re a little slut.”

Merlin whined and wriggled, watching Arthur pull down his breeches, his thick fat cock hard in Merlin’s face.

“Because I wanna drink up my master’s seed…I-I wanna please him so much,” he whined, and Percival made a choked noise and started to fuck into Merlin a bit harder, incensed.

“Fuck, Merlin.” Arthur grabbed the back of his head and pushed his cock into his mouth, Merlin sucking it up hungrily, grabbing at Arthur‘s hips for purchase. “Your pretty mouth drives me mad. Look, it’s so swollen pink and wrapped tight around my cock.” He sounded awed, and Merlin seemed so overwhelmed, his body not knowing where to buck into, being jutted forward in a lewd rhythm.

“Mngh—HA-Ngh, nyah—” Merlin’s eyes actually watered at the point, his cock rubbing against the back of his throat and Arthur stopped being so rough, pulling out so he could smack his cockhead against his swollen lips.

“Fuck, you little _slut_.” Arthur groaned, sounding a bit choked. Merlin was even sticking his tongue out, trying to chase and lick Arthur’s cock like he was the naughtiest little boy wanting his favourite candy, “Percival, just—just spend already inside him. _God_ , Merlin. You drive me insane.”

Arthur had to pull away from Merlin’s sinful mouth before he did too much.

“Yes, sire, just—“ Percival grunted, his thick, fleshy cock impaling Merlin just three-quarters of the way each time, like he couldn’t fit—

“Can you get in all the way? You should spend in him so deep, he’ll feel it inside his belly.”

“Sire, I—” Percival looked pained at the suggestion, and Merlin whined and hid his gorgeous flushed face.

Then he did it, grabbing his small hips down with his huge hands, and speared through. He managed to get in so deep Merlin shrieked. Arthur saw the frantic way Percival thrusted now, flush with exertion and the way Merlin’s little bottom pressed against the knight’s stomach, taking it so thoroughly.

“Arthur! Please, I—it’s so deep! HAH-I can’t take it, please—HA-Ah--It’s too much!”

“Why is it too much, darling boy?”

“S’too big, ah-ah-HA—please!”

With a couple more frantic thrusts, the knight spent inside Merlin. He shrieked and grabbed at Percival’s hand on his hip frantically, as he kept coming in gushes.

“NYAH—HAH, I-It’s too much inside!” He whined, feeling Percival grind his hips into him until he was fully sated, panting against Merlin’s shoulders.

“You like to scream like a little whore, don’t you Merlin?”

Merlin glared at him embarrassedly, squirming while Percival pulled out.

“Come here, Merlin. Sit on my lap.” Arthur’s voice was rough too, and Merlin had to hobble over, his little bum sore, his cock red and shiny wet and hungry to spend.

“You’ve been such a good boy, haven’t you?” Arthur murmured, kissing Merlin’s pouting mouth as he straddled Arthur’s legs.

His fingers squished up against his gaping, fucked-sore little hole, wet with release, and dripping indecently with it.

“Do you like your boy-cunt to be filled like a little whore, Merlin?”

Merlin glared half-heartedly, squirming when he felt Arthur’s dick rubbing against his hole.

“Put it inside me, already, please Arthur, I can’t anymore—”

“I won’t put it inside unless you say it.” He swiveled his hips a bit, so the cock-head slipped in his hungry hole but he held Merlin’s hips firmly enough not to impale.

Merlin whined and grabbed his shoulders for purchase deliciously. Percival was just left to be a spectator, of the king teasing his lovely servant.

“OH, please, Arthur, I can’t anymore, can’t take it, I wanna—” He kept whining and wriggling, his cock bouncing against his tummy, needy and swollen with desire.

“Then say it. You’re a pretty little whore, Merlin.”

“UHN—You stupid prat, I don’t wanna play games anymore!”

He cried out so deliciously when he pushed Arthur’s hands away forcefully and impaled himself with a lewd squelch, his cock so deep and wrapped hot in his wet little channel.

Merlin seemed enraged in his little way, furiously fucking himself on Arthur’s cock while his king groaned and watched him, with not much of surprise for his audacity. He enjoyed the way he submissively bowed his head to Arthur and licked his pouty mouth, and Arthur knew he had to kiss the insolence away.

“Hate you, stupid clotpole,” Merlin whined and angled his hips a different way, before his cheeks got redder and a moan left his lips. “NGH, you can’t just tease me all the time, it hurts, I need to—HA-AH, c-come so bad!”

Arthur watched Merlin ride his cock enthusiastically. He liked it so much when Merlin did it to take his own pleasure, since it was the most erotic thing he’d seen in his entire life. He abandoned all notion of restraint, his hips rolling indecently, gods, looking so pretty and undeniably boyish at the same time.

“I-I…. ah-AH! I’m gonna—” He grabbed Arthur’s shoulders for purchase, almost innocently warning Arthur for his release.

Merlin shuddered and his hole screwed up tight, Arthur groaning and watching his cock spurt out his seed all over himself, getting a bit of it on Arthur’s tunic.

That was the last straw.

Arthur pushed him down on his back, lying down on the coat Percival left on the ground, his cock not leaving their joining. The king delighted in the way Merlin squealed when he started to fuck, pounding in thoroughly.

“Look how I’m taking you, Merlin,” he growled in Merlin’s ear, almost too intimate for Percival to watch. Arthur had a bit of a fond, yet hungry smile while looking at him, “I’m taking you on your back with your pretty legs up in the air. Like a girl.”

“Ah---ha, I’m not actually a girl, you clotpole—”

Merlin looked contented though, letting Arthur fuck him as hard as he wanted after he’d spent. He just made delicious little noises because he was so sore and raw inside.

“You’re so wet like one.” Arthur said roughly in his ear, “When we get back home, don’t—wash yourself out. Oh, just—” he grunted a bit, “I want you to walk knowing you have so much seed in your belly.” He kissed Merlin’s gorgeous mouth again, “Want you to know that if you were really a girl, you’d be so swollen with my child, you naughty, pretty thing.”

“Oh-fuck, Arthur—” He looked at him a bit bright eyed and grinning, “Haha, is that what you like? You stupid pervert.”

“Yeah, if only I could—marry you. I’d do it now.” Arthur seemed incensed with desire, and a bit too much love.

“S-Stupid pervert.” Merlin called him again, grinning, his cock twitching half-hard again throughout the fuck.

“You’re so insatiable, Merlin.” Arthur watched him wide-eyed, as though awed, “Such a little slut.”

“Yeah, w-what are you gonna do about it?”

“I’m going to breed inside you like the little slut you are.”

Arthur slammed home and spent himself thoroughly inside Merlin, who moaned and touched himself, Arthur burying his nose in Merlin’s inner thighs and kissing the skin there, wanting to call Merlin all sorts of lovely because he truly was. The way Arthur looked at Merlin and grinned while he pulled him in for a kiss was enough.

 Merlin was so sore and drippy from his bum, made a little noise when Arthur pulled out and cleaned him and kissed him senseless, dressing him back and dumping him in Percival’s lap much to Merlin’s complaints.

“Let him sleep.”

He grinned at Merlin’s lack of heat in his glare and left to collect firewood, which was Merlin’s job, but he figured Merlin didn’t have to do _everything_ that night.


End file.
